The invention disclosed herein relates generally to performing time flexible storage operations.
Current storage management systems employ a number of different methods to perform storage operations on electronic data. Such storage operations may be scheduled in a job queue, which may be scheduled based on a calendar. In conventional storage systems, the calendar used to schedule storage operations is a standard Gregorian calendar which, in one calendar year beginning January and ending in December, has twelve months, each having a predefined number of days in each month totaling 365 days per year, and 366 days in a leap year. Some enterprises, companies, users or other entities have specialized non-standard calendars for enterprise operations. Such calendars may be different than the standard Gregorian calendar. For example, a company may choose to follow a fiscal calendar and begin its calendar in April, an academic institution may choose to begin its year after Labor Day, a toy company may choose to begin its year on the first Friday after Thanksgiving, another company may wish to begin its week on a Wednesday, and other entities may have other such calendars. When a company has a specialized calendar, it is convenient to schedule all aspects of the company or entity according to the calendar.